One Day
by Bloody Paper Doll
Summary: One day, you know someone or so you think. The next day they're totally different. This is how it's like when the YYH group meet 4 new students one day but later on find something else about them and it's like meeting them all over again.
1. New Students

A/N~ Yo, here I am again with a new fic. I swear, I'm going to kill myself with writing all of these but that's okay.  
  
Disclaimer~ Like always I own nothing. I don't own Dan fore he owns himself. Cahadras owns herself and so does Shinma. I have yet to own Yu Yu Hakusho. So as you can clearly see, I come out empty handed, AGAIN!!! At least I own myself, but that's not much to be proud of. Now to get to my plans on owning all Anime that I like.  
  
The sounds of shoes slapping against the wet pavement echoed through the narrow dark alleyway. It was midnight and the rain poured down hard. The outlines of two figures walking came into place. Soon the figure's details could be seen in the darkness. The first one, a girl who had dark brown hair with blue highlights that was held up with two chopsticks. Her eyes were hazel and slowly the emerald green shade toke over the brown color. She stood 5'7 and wore a black skintight tank top with large, baggy black jeans. Everything she wore was black, from her clothes to her make-up and ending with her nail polish. The second one, who was also a girl, had long platinum blonde hair with red highlights. Her eyes were an inhuman color of crimson. She stood 5'4. Her clothes and make-up were also nothing but black, her clothes were similar to the first girls except her top ended just above her bellybutton. The two walked strait through the rain, either not noticing or not caring they were soaking wet and the water had started to drip from their bodies.  
  
"They're coming." The first girl said, not looking at the other girl or changing the pace of her stride. The other girl nodded.  
  
"I don't feel like dealing with scum at the moment, how about you?" She asked bordly.  
  
"I'll do it." The first girl said. "Even cheap thrills are still thrills."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
As on cue a group of boys rounded the corner talking loudly but grew silent as they looked at the two rain-drenched girls that now stood in front of them. The smeared make-up and wet clothes gave them vulnerability and helplessness that the group thought they picked up on. They looked from one to another and one of them that the girls had guessed was the leader smirked and nodded. Four of the guys in the group walked up to the two.  
  
"Now what are two beautiful women doing out this late in the rain." One of them asked in a silky voice. "There are bad people who would love to have their way with you two. Maybe you should come with us and we'll protect you."  
  
"Or rape us." The second girl said without emotion.  
  
"Now why would we do that?" Another one asked as they came closer.  
  
"Because you're disgusting, honor-less men who get their kicks from fucking innocent girls." The first one snarled.  
  
The four men lunged at the two and slammed them against the brick wall.  
  
"Now, now, now." One of them said. "If you behave then we'll be real gentle."  
  
"Not a chance in hell." The second girl screamed and jumped up, kicking the two in the gut and they fell to the ground, hitting their heads against the pavement. "And I really didn't want to get involved with these pity folks."  
  
"Looks like you are now." The first girl said. She brought her hands to her hair and pulled the two chopsticks out, letting her hair fall down to her mid-back. The chopsticks caught the light and reflected them, showing that they were really metal instead of wood. She stabbed each guy with one in the stomach and then quickly pulled them out with blood smeared on them. She then kicked them to the ground.  
  
A guy with a knife came after the blonde hair girl and swung it at her. She quickly ducked and upper-cutted him and he flew into some garbage cans.  
  
"You wanna play?" The brunette asked running towards the group. "Then let's play my way." She jumped up, doing a full flip over them and smashing two of their heads together. When she landed she did a 180 spin and kicked one of them to the ground.  
  
"Fuck this shit. These bitches are strong." One of them yelled and the group toke off, leaving the others there injured.  
  
"Fools." The brunette said and walked over to the two she had stabbed. She kneeled down next to them and put one hand above each of their wounds. She closed her eyes and mumbled a chant. Light blue light emerged from her hands and sprinkled down into their wounds, making them close almost completely before she pulled her hands away. "I don't want them two die, I can't have Emma after us, now what kind of friend would that make me?" She wiped the blood on her chopsticks away on their shirts and placed them neatly back into her hair. She stood up and walked over to the other girl. "Shall we leave, dear Shinma?"  
  
"But of course dear Sakura."  
  
The two continued their previous pace down the alley.  
  
"Don't worry boys." Sakura said without turning around. "We won't be here when you wake up from your nap, by then we'll be long gone, fore we have a date with Tokyo. Ja Ne." She looked over her shoulder, brought her hand next to her face, made a gun sign and flicked her wrist up. "Bang." As she turned around a glimpse of cheery red hair, two red fox ears, and a red fox tail could be seen, but only for a split second.  
  
~  
  
"No mom, I don't wanna go to school." A boy moaned in his sleep. He was resting peacefully in his first period class, although the dream wasn't one of the best, it still wasn't the worst. This boy was not like others, he was Urameshi Yusuke, spirit detective for Lord Koenma, prince of the spirit world. A girl by the name of Keiko nudged him awake.  
  
The boy next to him was Kazuma Kuwabara, another member of the team. He sat doodling nothings in his notebook along with the occasional "I love Yukina."  
  
The teacher, Kotomoto-sensai (I can't remember his name) was droning on and on about Gods know what. Someone knocked on the door, interrupting Kotomoto. He cursed under his breath and walked over to the door and opened it. "Well hello Kwazimoto. (Spelling?) What brings you here?"  
  
"I have 4 new transfer students from America." Kwazimoto said. "I hope you make them feel right at home. It isn't easy to change homes as sudden as these 4 have."  
  
Kotomoto nodded. "Of course Kwazimoto."  
  
Kwazimoto turned to three girls and a boy and smiled brightly at them. "I hope your first day goes well."  
  
The four students bowed slightly and walked passed him.  
  
"Later Kwazimoto!" A brunette girl yelled. "Sama." She added quickly after getting a glare from him.  
  
When the door closed shut, Kwazimoto chuckled to himself. "Kids." He said aloud and walked to his office.  
  
"Class." Kotomoto said and lead the four in front of the room. "We have four new transfer students from America with us."  
  
The class groaned. The shortest girl who had brown hair and red highlights and a silver headband around her forehead gave everyone a death glare with her hazel eyes. The boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes didn't seem to notice, or he just didn't care. The girl with brown hair and the other girl with blonde hair were whispering quietly to each other.  
  
"Introduce yourselves, tell us about yourselves." Kotomoto instructed.  
  
The blonde girl stepped up. "Well I'm Batosi Shinma, I like music, drawing, anime, fire and Ramen."  
  
The girl with brown hair laughed a little and stepped up, wrapping her arm around Shinma's shoulders. "I'm Batosi Sakura, Shinma's sister. I like music, drawing, anime, headbanging, moshing, fire, pointy objects, shiny things, night, rain, and food. Oh yeah, and if any of you make any advances on my sisters." Her eyes narrowed. "Let's just say there will be 'accidents' in your future."  
  
The other girl and boy stayed silent.  
  
"Looks like we gotta introduce them." Shinma said and stepped next to the girl who had all black on just like the other two girls and was extremely short. This is Cahadras, our other sister, she likes fighting, trees, night, rain, and sweetsnow. She's kinda shy and quiet." Shinma said, getting a glare from Cahadras.  
  
Sakura stepped next to the boy who was inches taller then her. "This is Christopher Daniel. He's really good with swords, tonfas, and bo-staffs. Somewhere under all these shirts and sweatshirts are muscles." She said poking his stomach. Daniel just rolled his eyes as if he dealt with this everyday.  
  
"You four can sit wherever you want." Kotomoto said. "And some advice, that boy in the back in the green is Urameshi, if you don't want trouble stay away from him. I also expect you four to get the required uniform. "  
  
Shinma and Sakura saluted him. "We don't need his help to get in trouble, when can do it all by ourselves." They said in unison and gagged at the uniform statement.. They locked arms and marched to the back of the room. Cahadras and Dan followed behind but kept a reasonable amount of distance from the two crazy girls.  
  
"Keiko." Kotomoto said. "I would like you to escort them around the school and city. Understand."  
  
"Hai, Kotomoto-sensai." Keiko nodded.  
  
Yusuke gave a silent cheer. If Keiko had to escort the new kids then their date would be canceled. Keiko glared at Yusuke.  
  
"Don't start celebrating just yet Yusuke." Keiko whispered. "You're just coming with me to escort them around."  
  
Yusuke's face dropped and he blink a couple of times. "Come on Keiko, I'm gonna be bored if you make me go."  
  
"Fine, you can bring Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei if you want but you will help me escort them, with your friends or not."  
  
Yusuke sunk into his seat and pouted. He wasn't about to argue with her, he didn't much feel like having bumps on his head, and it was only first period. There was still plenty of time to get hit. Yusuke smirked pervertedly and hope lunch would hurry up so he could get a look or two at what was under Keiko's skirt.  
  
~  
  
"Remind me why were going along with this little game?" A short boy with black spiky hair with a white zigzag through it asked.  
  
"Now Hiei, you really need to get out of Makai and explore Ningenkai more." A boy with long red hair said.  
  
"I see no reason to communicate with these ningens. How you deal with it Kurama is beyond me."  
  
Kurama sighed and looked at Yusuke. "Where were we suppose to meet Keiko and Botan?"  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "She said to meet here but."  
  
As on cue, Keiko ran up, dragging Botan by the arm behind her. "Hey." She yelled and waved. When they reached them Keiko let go of Botan's arm and smiled.  
  
"So where are we suppose to meet them?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"In the park. Come on." Keiko grabbed Yusuke's hand and led him and the group to the park. They entered the park but there was no sign of the four new students. "Great, they didn't even show up." Keiko mumbled to herself. She looked at the trees and saw a black body sitting lazily on a tall branch. "There they are." She said and led them once again.  
  
After going down a few trails and through a few bushes they entered a quiet area where not much human contact had been made. Suddenly the sound of quick music filled the air and they went through the last area of bushes to find Cahadras laying on a high tree branch, Dan sitting against the same tree reading a book, Shinma and Sakura were dancing and sing along to the American dance music that they had on.  
  
You and me we have an opportunity And we could make it something really cool But you, you think I'm not that kind of girl I'm here to tell ya baby I know how to rock your world Don't think that I'm not strong I'm the one to take you on Don't underestimate me boy I'll make you sorry you were born You don't know me the way you really should You're sure misunderstood Don't call me baby You gotta learn that baby that'll never do You know I don't belong to you It's time you knew I'm not your baby I belong to me So don't call me baby  
  
Behind my smile is my IQ I must admit this does not sit with the likes of you You're really sweet Mmmm.. you're really nice But didn't mama ever tell ya not to play with fire Don't think that I'm not strong I'm the one to take you on Don't underestimate me boy I'll make you sorry you were born You don't know me the way you really should You're sure misunderstood Don't call me baby You gotta learn that baby that'll never do You know I don't belong to you It's time you knew I'm not your baby I belong to me So don't call me baby  
  
You gotta learn that baby that'll never do You know I don't belong to you It's time you knew I'm not your baby I belong to me So don't call me baby  
  
The two girl's movements were made at the exact same time and they had a strange grace to them, something unnatural about it. As soon as that song was done another one came up and the two started screaming and headbanging.  
  
Dan pressed the 'Stop' button, ending their headbanging section. Without looking up from his book he muttered a simple "Visitors."  
  
Cahadras shrugged, she could care less, and if she didn't bother with them when she first felt their presence then she wasn't going to bother then. She decided it was much better to have her eyes lazily closed then to greet them.  
  
Sakura and Shinma stopped headbanging and looked up. Shinma threw her hair over her shoulders since it was in her face. Sakura grabbed hers and put it up in a high ponytail, leaving her bangs that covered her forehead.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yo."  
  
Shinma smiled. "Hey, how you doin'?"  
  
Botan smiled brightly. "That was great, where did you two learn to dance?"  
  
Sakura and Shinma turned to each other and blinked a couple of times. They then turned back to Botan. "Jazz/Pop Ballet." They said at the same time. They looked at each other again and then back at Botan. "Pop Ballet/Jazz." Sakura gave an annoyed sigh.  
  
"We started out doing Jazz when we were young and then started Pop Ballet as we got older." Sakura said and got a nod from Shinma.  
  
"So you three are sisters?" Botan asked and pointed to the three girls. Shinma and Sakura nodded. "Is he your brother?" She asked pointing at Dan.  
  
"Uh." Shinma said. "No, he's our cousin. Yeah, our cousin."  
  
"You three don't look alike." Yusuke pointed out.  
  
Sakura shrugged. "You don't have to look like your siblings, is there a law here that says that you have to look alike."  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Then all's well in Hell." Sakura nodded. "So who are these people, I only know you three."  
  
Botan smiled even more brightly. "I'm Botan. That's Shuuichi and that's Hiei." She said pointing to each boy.  
  
"Hey, I'm Shinma, she's Sakura, she's Cahadras, and he's Dan." Shinma said, pointing to each person.  
  
"How very touchy feely like." Sakura said. "Now that we all know each other let's not do that again."  
  
Shinma punched her in the arm. "Shut up Sakura, be nice."  
  
"Never!" Sakura yelled and fell to the ground in a cross leg position. "I'm hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry." Dan said, still not looking up.  
  
"We have to show you around so I guess we could all go get something to eat." Keiko said.  
  
Dan sighed and closed his book. For the first time he looked up. "To bad, can't go, I have." Dan froze when he looked at Yusuke. A flood of memories came crashing down upon him and his eyes grew wide in confusion and fear. He quickly whipped his head to the side and closed his eyes quickly. He jumped up and walked away quickly before anyone could say anything.  
  
"Is he alright?" Botan asked, watching his retreating figure.  
  
"He's fine." Shinma said. "I think he's just late for work."  
  
Sakura jumped up. "Work!" She yelled and grabbed Shinma's wrist looking at her watch. She gave a sigh of relief and fell back to the ground. "Never mind, I still have an hour before I have to under go torture."  
  
"I think the poor children have to go through more torture then you." Cahadras said lazily.  
  
"What do you do?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Baby-sit." Sakura shrugged. "They're evil I tell you, evil."  
  
"Then why do you do it?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Cause they're cute."  
  
"When they're not screaming or crying." Shinma pointed out.  
  
Sakura nodded. "True."  
  
"Well, let's go, now I'm hungry." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry too." Shinma looked up at Cahadras. "Come on Cahadras, food."  
  
Cahadras opened her eyes and looked down at everyone. She shrugged and rolled off the branch, landing gracefully on her feet.  
  
"Where we going?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sweet snow." Hiei and Cahadras said in unison. They looked at each other with confusion written all over their face. "Don't say what I'm saying. Shut up. No you. I'm going to kill you." They yelled at each other at exactly the same time.  
  
Everyone who watch the event sweat dropped.  
  
~  
  
Dan walked down the sidewalk towards the store he worked at where he unloaded boxes and supplies.  
  
"What's going on?" He whispered to himself. "What was that? I'm going crazy. I must be. Why did the visions feel so real though, like I was there? I think moving across the globe has made me lose my mind."  
  
He stopped infront of the store's double doors and toke a deep breath. His thoughts would just have to wait until his job was finished.  
  
A/N~ Well there you go. What is wrong with Dan? Will Hiei and Cahadras stop fighting? Will I ever shut up and get the next chapter up? Why are you people looking at me? Leave me alone!  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	2. So It Seems

"I want you to unload all of the boxes in the truck out back. No slacking this time either!" The store owner snapped at Dan. Dan nodded absentmindedly and set to work.  
  
'That boy.' Dan thought as he headed outside. 'There's something about him, something familiar but I'm positive that I have never met him before in my entire life.'  
  
Dan jumped up into the back of the truck and stacked a few boxes onto of eachother. After he had stacked four 50lbs on top of eachother he lifted the bottom one up, lifting the 200lbs easily. He walked to the opening and jumped down from the truck and toke the boxes inside. Placing the boxes in storage he went back out so the truck and repeated the process.  
  
~  
  
"Look mommy." A little boy pointed.  
  
His mother smiled down at him and then looked to where he was pointing. Her smile quickly disappeared. She placed her hands over the boy's eyes and dragged him out of the ice cream parlor. Many of the other customers were staring, open mouth, at the two people who sat at a table, shoving ice cream in their mouth faster then it could be put down in front of them.  
  
"Wow." Keiko said speechless.  
  
"Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How can you just sit there watching them eat that fast?" Yusuke asked, referring to Hiei and Cahadras.  
  
"I'm use to it." Kurama responded. He was more then use to seeing Hiei eating ice cream and it no longer sickened him.  
  
"Kurama?" Sakura asked looking at the boy mentioned. "I thought your name was Shuuichi."  
  
"It is." Kurama said. "Kurama is sort of like a nickname, more or less.  
  
Sakura didn't much like the 'sort of' or 'more or less' parts but decided just to let it slip. Still, the way he said it made her think that he was hiding something.  
  
"You guys must not hangout much." Shinma said, shoving Ramen in her mouth.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Botan asked.  
  
"Normally when you hang out with people you get use to their habits. For example, Sakura talks to herself and sometimes yells inappropriate things at inappropriate times. Cahadras eats any sweet snow that comes into sight range and will kill anyone if they touch it."  
  
Sakura looked at Shinma. "So, I like talking to myself. At least I don't have a certain thing for a certain dog boy."  
  
Shinma threw her empty Ramen cup at her. "You leave Inuko out of this! You hear me! Leave him alone!"  
  
"Fine, I'll leave your lover alone."  
  
Shinma nodded in contempt. "Thank you."  
  
"No prob."  
  
Cahadras ate what little ice cream she had left and slammed the bowl onto the table. "Yo, lady waitress girl! Some more sweet snow!"  
  
A girl, no older then 17, came up to the table. "Sorry, but my manager said that you and your friends are scaring away the customers. He said that you have to leave."  
  
Death crossed both Hiei's and Cahadras' faces. "WHAT!" They yelled in unison then glared at each other. "Stop saying what I'm saying! Stop! Baka! Hn." Then they remembered what was really important. The sweet snow. "What d you mean we have to leave?!"  
  
The girl was now as far away as she could get in those few precious moments she had to get away. "I'm sorry but I must listen to him. He is my boss after all and he wants you to leave. If you could do this without hurting anyone or damaging anything in the process, that would be great."  
  
"I'm sure it would." Hiei mumbled and his hand reached for the katana always at his side.  
  
Knowing all to well what damage Hiei could do, Yusuke quickly grabbed him, threw him over his shoulder and walked out. Kurama walked behind them, apologizing to anyone who was looking in shock at the group.  
  
Cahadras jumped up from the table, fire burning in her eyes, only to be tackled to the ground by Shinma and Sakura.  
  
"Get the fuck off me!" Cahadras screamed.  
  
"Oh yeah, right away." Sakura said, pinning her arm behind her back.  
  
"I swear!" Cahadras yelled, being dragged outside. "I'll kill you both!"  
  
"Sure you will." Shinma said, managing to open the door and drag Cahadras out.  
  
"I take that as a challenge." Cahadras smirked. Suddenly Shinma and Sakura yelp and pushed Cahadras away from them. Everyone who saw it only saw two girls holding another and then pushing her away, nothing more, no violence detected by their eyes.  
  
Cahadras, who was caught off guard, flew forward into an unexpected Hiei who had just been released and had no time to retaliate. She slammed into him and both fell over backwards. Hiei slammed onto the ground with a shocked Cahadras on top of him. To make matters even worse, after being slammed into, Hiei's arms shot in front of him and now they lay comfortably wrapped around Cahadras' back. Both of their eyes grew wide and Cahadras quickly jumped off and away from Hiei and he jumped up the second after she had.  
  
"Hn." They both said, crossing their arms across their chest. "Stop saying what I'm saying! Baka! Fool! Moron!"  
  
Shinma and Sakura clamped a hand over Cahadras' mouth.  
  
"We best get going." Shinma smiled. "Nice meeting you all and tell the others that we had to run and thanks for the tour. Bye." The two girls were soon dragging a struggling Cahadras away.  
  
"Well Hiei." Yusuke said, putting his hands lazily behind his head. "You sure do know how to get acquainted with the new girl."  
  
"Shut up Detective!" Hiei snarled and stormed off.  
  
"Well, that could have gone better." Kurama sighed. Botan, Keiko, and Kuwabara walked out of the ice cream parlor after having to apologize to everyone for Hiei's and Cahadras' behavior.  
  
"Where did everyone go?" Keiko asked.  
  
"They had to leave, they remembered they had something urgent to check on." Kurama said. It wasn't exactly a lie, they did have to leave and it was urgent to get Cahadras out of there before she killed someone. Besides, Hiei would most likely find out that Kurama had told everyone about and torture him to no end.  
  
"Hey, where's the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, looking around.  
  
"He went to go train." Yusuke said. Once again, not a lie. Hiei would probably go take his anger out on some weak demons in Makai, that could be passed off as training, right?  
  
"Oh, well that's to bad." Botan said. "There was still a lot to show them. I guess it can always wait for another day."  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
~  
  
"That fucking bitch." Hiei thought. "How dare she push me to the ground, and not only that, but fall on top of me." A light blush graced Hiei's checks but quickly disappeared. He walked into one of the many forests of Makai and looked around. A few yards away he spotted a group of low class demons.  
  
Easy kill.  
  
Normally, Hiei wouldn't even give them a second glance, just a waste of his time. Though this time was different, he didn't something to vent his anger out on and that unfortunate group would have to due. At least he would get to kill something.  
  
He unsheathed his katana and made his way towards the unsuspecting group.  
  
~  
  
"How bout this? Anything now?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Sakura sighed and examined the boy who sat crossed-leg in front of her.  
  
"It's been seven."  
  
"Eight." Dan corrected.  
  
"Eight months and still you remember nothing."  
  
"Perhaps you have the wrong person." Dan suggested.  
  
Sakura glared at him. "I do not have the wrong person. Cahadras, Shinma, and I did NOT search all this time just to find the wrong person. You are the right person, you are Gelugladius. I'm sure of it, all of us are."  
  
"Maybe your wrong."  
  
"I am not wrong!" Sakura snapped.  
  
Dan's eyes widened a little bit but quickly went back to normal. "Snappy, aren't we."  
  
Sakura rubbed her forehead. "Sorry."  
  
"Long day?"  
  
"Long day."  
  
"Aspirins is the fridge."  
  
"Thanks." Sakura stood up and walked to the fridge. She opened it to the regular milk, shoebox and aspirin. She grabbed the aspirin and toke one last glance at the shoebox, knowing well what it held and it defiantly was not shoes. She popped the cap of and dumped the pills into her mouth, swallowing them all in one gulp without water.  
  
"You do realize that that's not healthy right." Dan said.  
  
"Like I care."  
  
"Why don't you just use your healing powers?"  
  
"I could but in this form I can't concentrate because of the damned thing. If I was in Youkai form then I could do it without thinking but this body is weak and it takes a lot of energy just to get rid of a simple headache. Besides, I'm to tired already."  
  
Dan nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna get going. It's late, school's in the morning and Ranma is about to start." Sakura said and walked to the door. "Oh and."  
  
Dan sighed. "Yes, I must put it in the fridge and no I can not buy a mini fridge to put it in."  
  
"Just wondering." Sakura said and left.  
  
Dan sighed again. It was routine. Sakura would come over and try to get him to remember his past, sometimes they would get somewhere and sometimes it was just a waste of time.  
  
It had started a year ago when three girls approached him and called him by that name, Gelugladius. He thought that they had mistaken him for someone else and he told them so. Shinma started to tell him facts about himself, himself as Dan. It toke four months for them to convince him that it wasn't just some prank. He finally believed them when they showed him their true forms. He knew that no human could ever possibly do that, even with special affects. So for the past eight months it has been the same. Always trying to remember, remember some past that he didn't even know ever existed.  
  
But he knew that it did.  
  
His dreams told him that. The visions he saw while walking or working. They always came back. Each one more familiar then the last.  
  
He knew.  
  
He knew that he was Gelugladius.  
  
The only question was.  
  
Would his true form ever be free?  
  
~  
  
Shinma sat on the couch, brushing her silver, knee length hair, taking special notice to the two silver dog-ears that sat on top of her head. Her ears twitched and she looked at the opening door. Sakura walked in and as she closed it her hair turned cheery red and shit down to her ankles, two red fox ears appeared on top of her head, and a red fox tail grew. By the time the door was closed her claws and fangs had finished their transformation. She walked over to Shinma and sat down on the floor in front of her. Shinma started to brush Sakura's hair without second thought.  
  
"Where's Cahadras?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Showering." Shinma said. "For the fifth time. She says she's still not clean from Hiei's germs."  
  
"How sweet."  
  
"Tell me bout it. So why you in a bad mood?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"No, the huge black depressing aura that surrounds you is hardly visible."  
  
"A simple yes would have done well."  
  
"Speak."  
  
"One of my feelings."  
  
"Aw yes, what's it this time."  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Shinma looked down at Sakura. "Sakura, the girl who practices her ESP every moment she can, Sakura, the girl who loves to pry into my mind and read what I'm thinking."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"What can I say, you and Cahadras are the only people I know who can see into the future, past, into people's minds, and across the world to other events. Can't I be shocked that for once you're not sure of a feeling. What does it feel like?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "I can't describe it."  
  
"Is it love?"  
  
"In the words of Cahadras, 'Hn.'"  
  
"Just trying to help."  
  
"I know you are."  
  
Another voice broke their conversation.  
  
"Who used up all the shampoo!" Cahadras yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"You did!" Shinma and Sakura yelled back.  
  
"Damn!" Cahadras yelled. "Now how am I going to get his germs off me? I'm contaminated!"  
  
~  
  
A/N~ Oh, I have gotten my revenge on Cahadras and feel quite happy about it. Review and I'll update. Got it? 


	3. Sake And Peroxide

Sorry for the mix up. I swear it wasn't me, I uploaded it as chpt 3 and then something went wrong. Blah blah blah.  
  
Must I. Damn. Fine, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Happy now? *Gets piece of paper* WHAT!?!?! Everyone owns his or her self, which means I own nothing, except myself and that's not much. Why must life be so cruel.  
  
^_^ 7:00 A.M. ^_^  
  
Yusuke sat on his bed with a small glass of sake and a lit cigarette lying limply from his lips. He toke a puff from it and blew the smoke from his nose.  
  
"If Keiko knew that I smoked." Yusuke said aloud to no one in particular. "I would never hear the end of it." He batted his eyelashes and said in a high pitched tone. "Oh Yusuke, that's bad for you, you have to quit. Smoking ruins your lungs. You're not suppose to drink, it ruins your liver." He downed the glass of sake, not sparing a drop.  
  
"I love the girl but sometimes she drives me insane with her health talk." He toke one last drag before smashing it into the wall and throwing it outside the open window.  
  
Yusuke jumped up from his bed and put on his green school blazer. He left his room and went to the front door. Saying a quick good-bye to his passed out mother on the futon in the front room he left.  
  
~  
  
^_^ 7:23 A.M ^_^  
  
"Damn skirt." Cahadras muttered. "One week, one fucking week of having to wear this damned uniform and attend this hell."  
  
"Don't look at the glass half-empty." Dan said.  
  
Cahadras glared at Dan. "I don't see you wearing some sailor girl uniform, complementary with ugly ass skirt!"  
  
"Shouldn't we be glad for that." Shinma laughed. Shinma stopped walking and waited for Sakura who was falling behind. She let her pass before walking behind her, turning around so they were back to back and locking arms with her. Sakura lifted her from the ground and continued walking with Shinma lying on her back.  
  
"Hello sister dearest." Sakura greeted.  
  
"Hello." Shinma said in return. "Oh yeah. Dan, we need Ramen."  
  
"Ramen. Got it."  
  
"And cookie dough." Sakura added.  
  
"Ramen and cookie dough. Wait, cookie dough?"  
  
"Well yeah, how can you live without cookie dough?"  
  
"Fine, and cookie dough. Why don't you just ask for cookies?"  
  
"Those two eat cookie dough raw." Cahadras said, trying to pull her skirt down so it wasn't reveling anything but still covering her legs. "What the fuck is wrong with these skirts?!"  
  
~  
  
^_^ 1:46 P.M. ^_^  
  
"Back off I'll take you on. Headstrong to take on anyone. I know that you are wrong. This is not where you belong." Sakura sang along with her Discman, walking up the steps to the roof. So PE wasn't her thing, neither was softball, which they were playing, or those shorts that the girls had to wear. Way to short for her taste.  
  
She opened the door and walked outside to see a familiar boy sitting against the wall smoking. She turned off her Discman and put the headphones in her pocket. She then walked over to him quietly without his noticing and grabbed the cigarette from his mouth.  
  
"Smoking is bad for you." Sakura said in a monotone voice, clearly not even caring. She played with the lit cigarette between her middle and index fingers, as if hesitating what to do with it.  
  
"Heard it all before." Yusuke said. "You can have the rest if you want. I know you want to."  
  
Sakura threw it to the ground and stomped it out. "I quit." She said and sat down next to Yusuke. "So does your girlfriend know you smoke, you delinquent?"  
  
"What Keiko don't know won't hurt her."  
  
"Or so they say. Now if you had some sake then there ain't no way I'd say no to that."  
  
"You drink?"  
  
"Yep. I'm a drunk, not an alcoholic, alcoholics go to meetings."  
  
Yusuke laughed. "The consider me a drunk as well."  
  
"So do you always ditch class?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
Yusuke and Sakura looked towards the door just as it slammed open and Keiko came outside.  
  
"Urameshi Yusuke!" Keiko yelled. "Why do you always skip class?!" She walked up to him and stopped infront of the cigarette that lay infront of her. She looked at it and then at Yusuke. "Are you smoking?"  
  
"Well, uh, you see."  
  
"No." Sakura interrupted. "He wasn't smoking, I was. He was telling me that it wasn't healthy and shit like that."  
  
"Oh." She then looked at Sakura. "It really isn't healthy and if you get caught you'll get into a lot of trouble."  
  
Sakura shrugged.  
  
"You really should quit. Anyways, come on Yusuke, don't think that I didn't forget about you skipping class." Keiko grabbed Yusuke's arm and pulled him up and then dragged him towards the door.  
  
Shinma stood there and watched as Keiko dragged away a whining Yusuke. Shinma walked over to Sakura and sat down next to her.  
  
"Having fun skipping PE?" Shinma asked.  
  
"Yep, having fun skipping Math."  
  
"Of course. So what's on your mind?"  
  
"I'm thinking about visiting my mother." Sakura said boredly.  
  
"Your mom?" Shinma asked. "Why?"  
  
"You know why."  
  
"So she can beat you. That ningen mother of yours is no good and you know it. She beats you for no reason."  
  
Sakura looked at Shinma sadly. "Can you blame her. She was raped and I came from it."  
  
"No you didn't. You came from Kazuo and Ayumi, your true parents."  
  
"Yeah but my ningen mother did give me the body you see here."  
  
"She's a cruel, heartless bitch and you feel guilty and so you always go and see her and she always beats you and you do nothing bout it."  
  
Sakura shrugged.  
  
"Sakura, please don't go see her. Please."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"I promise. Damn you're pushy."  
  
"Like mom always said."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Shinma hit the palm of her hand against her forehead. "I forgot!"  
  
Sakura stared blankly at her before slamming the back of her head against the wall behind her. "Figures." She muttered.  
  
~  
  
^_^ 8:31 P.M. ^_^  
  
"Where am I?" Dan asked aloud.  
  
No answer.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
He toke a step into the endless darkness only to stand before a battle between two people whose faces weren't detectable.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Now you die!" The figure furthest from him yelled. It sounded familiar but he couldn't figure it out.  
  
A huge burst of blue light erupted and Dan had to cover his eyes from the brightness. When he looked up he saw the second figure blocking off the beam with his own beam.  
  
"The fight." Dan whispered, slowing remembering something that had happened once.  
  
Suddenly a black flame in the form of a dragon slammed into the second figures back. The figure yelled in pain, letting his beams power weaken. The opposite beam broke through it and hit him, sending him flying through the air. He landed feet infront of Dan.  
  
The face was still unclear but very slowly it started to change. The single black wing that was on it's back disappeared and the face became clear. Dan stood there unable to move or breathe. Lying infront of him was himself.  
  
Dan's eyes shot open and he jumped up. He quickly looked around and settled down when he realized that he wasn't at a battle scene, but in his own room. He sat back down at his desk and glared at the math book infront of him.  
  
"Why must you mock me?" He growled at the book. The book being just that, a book, did not respond.  
  
~  
  
^_^ 10:14 P.M. ^_^  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Sakura yelped and jumped back from the menacing Cahadras who held Hydrogen Peroxide in one hand and a wet cotton ball in the other.  
  
Cahadras rolled her eyes. "Oh come on you wuss."  
  
"But it hurts."  
  
"Is it my fault that you were an idiot and decided to visit your ningen mother and she smashed a beer bottle."  
  
"Vodka bottle." Sakura corrected.  
  
"Vodka bottle against your head. Shinma told you not to go see her. She's an abusive, druggie bitch and you still insist on visiting her because you feel guilty." She said the last two words with both disgust and sarcasm.  
  
Sakura cast her eyes downward. "I know, it's stupid, blah, blah, blah. I've heard it all before."  
  
"And you never listen."  
  
"Never listen to what?" Shinma asked, standing in the doorway with a bag of food that she had gotten from Dan.  
  
Sakura tried to make a quick getaway but Cahadras grabbed her and turned her to face Shinma. Shinma gasped at the sight. Sakura's face had a gash from her forehead, moving down her right cheek, and ending just below her chin.  
  
"What the fuck!" Shinma screamed.  
  
"Heh heh, nice to see you Shinma." Sakura smiled awkwardly and gave a weak wave.  
  
Shinma slammed the bag onto the table and stomped over to Sakura, delivering a blow to the head. Sakura stumbled to the side a bit before gaining her balance.  
  
"What was that for?!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"For being a complete moron!" Shinma yelled back.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
  
Shinma lowered her voice. "Damn, you already admit to all the insults I call you."  
  
"That was a quick argument." Cahadras said.  
  
"Give me that!" Shinma said, yanking the Hydrogen Peroxide from Cahadras. She grabbed a clean cotton ball and glared at Sakura. "Come here."  
  
Sakura toke a step back. "Can't I just use my healing powers, it'll be easier."  
  
"I said come here." Shinma said firmly.  
  
Sakura sighed and decided it was best to just get it over with and not get Shinma any madder then she already was.  
  
"Good foxy, now close your eyes really tight."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes tightly and waited for the small stinging sensation. Shinma looked at Sakura and then the bottle in her hand before she poured the contents onto the wound without hesitation. Sakura screamed and jumped back, turning into youkai form on accident. He ears pricked up in alarm and her tail shot strait out, now frizzled.  
  
"Now that was uncalled for!" Sakura screamed in pain. She tried rubbing the liquid out but it only widened the gash.  
  
"That's what you get for breaking promises to me." Shinma yelled and stomped of to her room slamming the door behind her.  
  
Cahadras looked from Sakura, who was practically trying to rip her face off, to the closed door that Shinma had gone through. Sure, Cahadras was all for blood, pain, and torture. But peroxide, now that's where she drew the line.  
  
"Remind me never to break any promises to Shinma." Cahadras told Sakura but only got curses as a reply. She shrugged, nothing new really, and went to the bag on the table. Maybe there was some sweet snow for her to munch on.  
  
~ ^_^ ~ ~^_^ ~  
  
I don't know what to write cause theres nothing much to say. Whatever, review. How very original. 


	4. Missing You

Like always, I own no one. Leave me alone now.  
  
^_^  
  
"Ouch." Dan winced as he looked at Sakura's face. The right side of her face was swollen and purple since Shinma would not let her heal herself.  
  
"Say anything else and you shall die a horrible, painful, long lasting death." Sakura hissed.  
  
"It isn't my fault you visited your mother last night." He taunted.  
  
Sakura glared at him. She stood up from the couch and left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"How the fuck does everyone know about this shit?!" Everyone jumped in surprise as her voice boomed throughout the building.  
  
"Talk about little miss sunshine." Dan mumbled.  
  
Cahadras looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "Remind next time Sakura when gets the bright idea to visit her mother, to kill her before she can go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Listening to her cuss all night is not fun, especially when the noise keeps you up all damn night."  
  
"Sucks to be you."  
  
^_^  
  
Yusuke lay on his bed, throwing a small red ball at the ceiling. Hiei was sitting on the windowsill while Kurama sat in a chair and Kuwabara was asleep on the floor, snoring loudly.  
  
"We haven't had a mission forever." Yusuke whined catching the ball and tossing it back at the ceiling.  
  
"We should be grateful for the break." Kurama said. "Normally we would get off from a mission only to be put on another one."  
  
"Quit your complaining Detective. It's only been three weeks since we had our last case." Hiei said looking out the window boredly.  
  
"Still, it's so boring." Yusuke threw the ball with extra strength only to have it bounce off of the ceiling and smack him right in the face.  
  
^_^  
  
~Somewhere in an America~  
  
"Tokyo's cool but everything's so damn expensive. Then Shinma won't even let me use my healing powers to get rid of this nasty cut, but you probably already knew that." Sakura said. She was kneeling to the side of a tombstone in a cemetery holding a bouquet of red roses and white callalilies. She looked down sadly at the tombstone.  
  
"I really miss you Cameron. I thought you were an angel but I was proven wrong. Angels don't die." A few salty tears feel to the ground before she roughly whipped them away. She placed the flowers on the grave gently and stood up. A shiver ran down her spine and she grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Stop playing Cameron, I know it's you." She said aloud to what it seemed like to no one. A child's laugh was heard but no one else was around. Sakura's hair blew viscously but none of the trees blew. It tossed around for a few moments longer before falling back to place.  
  
"I love you Cameron." Sakura said and kissed her hand and pressed it against the tombstone. "Always have, always will." She walked away from the cemetery and entered an alley. A bright yellow light flashed around the area and she was gone.  
  
A young boy, no older then 10-years-old sat on top of a building with his legs hanging from the side. His hair was so blonde it was almost white and his eyes were bluer than the sky. He was smiling, showing of the dimples in both cheeks. He gave a weak wave towards the area where Sakura disappeared before he disappeared himself in a gust of wind. Yet again, the trees did not move.  
  
^_^  
  
Sakura entered the apartment and closed the door quietly. You'd be quiet to if you got in at 2 in the morning.  
  
The water dripped from her clothes and lightning struck outside, illuminating the room with a flash of light while rain pounded the window.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
Sakura jumped and spun around to see Shinma sitting on the counter.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yo."  
  
"Where have you been?" Shinma asked again.  
  
"Around."  
  
"Around?"  
  
Sakura shrugged and walked to her room.  
  
"So you just gonna start runnin off and tell me 'around.' That ain't cool."  
  
Sakura stopped in her tracks and sighed.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Cameron."  
  
Shinma looked at the back of Sakura's head and nodded.  
  
"I know how much you miss him."  
  
Sakura shook her head slowly.  
  
"No you don't. You couldn't even begin to understand."  
  
"I may not know first hand but I do understand."  
  
Sakura stayed silent as the tears streamed down her face.  
  
"We all put up a front, even if we won't admit it. You forget that I've been through pain also, though I deal with it differently. I know you Sakura. When you hurt you put a smile on and pretend everything's okay, but when you're alone everything comes out. It's not healthy, you're going to drive yourself insane."  
  
"You forget." Sakura whispered. "I am insane."  
  
"I haven't forgotten. I've pretended you weren't. I'm just like you in a lot of ways."  
  
"Are you sure you want that?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
Sakura closed her eyes.  
  
"I guess you really don't."  
  
"Does anyone?"  
  
"No."  
  
Everything was silent except for the rain. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I were different. I was normal. I was dead. Things would be better, easier."  
  
"Sure things would be easier but nothing's truly easy. Are you sure you would really want a normal life? To be dead even?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You're not alone."  
  
Sakura turned around and walked over to Shinma and threw her arms around her friend. Shinma hugged her friend in return.  
  
"Everyone falls." Shinma whispered. "But someone will always be there."  
  
^_^  
  
Yeah, I know short but I got chores. Oh joy. Sorry for it being short but I'll make a quick update. K people. Ja. 


	5. The Assignment

Do you really think that I own Yu Yu Hakusho? Nooooo! Soon I will though. Everyone owns themselves. Blah, blah, blah, you think you people would know this by now. Shinma also owns Inuko. *Wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* ^_-  
  
^_^  
  
'Drip.' 'Drip.' 'Drip.'  
  
Cahadras slowly opened her eyes only for a raindrop to spill into them. She sat up on the tree branch and rubbed her eyes. She opened them and blinked a couple of times as they adjusted to the light. The rain had stopped sometime during the night but it was still wet out.  
  
Cahadras was never one to sleep in a bed. To uncomfortable for her taste. She preferred tree branches. She cracked her neck and jumped to the ground. She looked around before heading towards home.  
  
^_^  
  
"All you do is eliminate this number and then add this one to this number." Dan pointed out. Shinma just stared at the paper.  
  
"Oh." She said after a little while later.  
  
"So now you get it?"  
  
Shinma shock her head. "I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
Dan sighed and looked at Sakura who was passed out on the couch. Her gash was gone since Shinma gave her permission to use her healing powers.  
  
"Looks like she got wasted again last night."  
  
Shinma nodded.  
  
"Of course she did. The freaking drunk."  
  
In response, Sakura covered her face with her arm.  
  
A tapping came from the window where Cahadras sat outside waiting for someone to let her in. Dan stood up and went to the window while Shinma grabbed his paper and copied his answers. He opened the window and Cahadras slid in.  
  
"Toke you long enough." Cahadras growled and dusted herself off.  
  
"There is something called the door." Dan commented.  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
"Then use it."  
  
Cahadras glared at him. Suddenly her jagan started to glow. Dan put his hands up in defense.  
  
"Okay, you really need to learn how to take a joke."  
  
"I'm not doing it. What the fuck is wrong with this thing?"  
  
"You can't even control your own Jagan." Shinma shook her head in pity. "How sad."  
  
Cahadras growled in agitation before a voice spoke.  
  
"Report to Koenma-Sama A.S.A.P."  
  
Cahadras' Jagan stopped glowing while her right eye began to twitch.  
  
Shinma put her hands behind her head. "Well that was strange."  
  
"What do I look like?!" Cahadras screamed. "Your little message girl?!"  
  
"Apparently." Dan said. "Why do we have to go to Spirit World?"  
  
"Wait! Spirit World?" Shinma asked wide-eyed.  
  
Dan nodded.  
  
Shinma let out an excited scream and jumped out of her chair. Sakura soon followed with screaming, except this one was of fear, and fell of the couch onto her head.  
  
"Why the fuck is everyone screaming." She yelled then grabbed her head. "HANGOVER!"  
  
Shinma jumped up and down before dashing off to her room leaving Sakura on the floor in pain.  
  
"The pain, oh the pain." Sakura whined.  
  
"Not my fault you got drunk." Dan said.  
  
Sakura glared at him before grabbing her head and moaning.  
  
"So why did Shinma just do that?" Dan asked.  
  
"Cause her little boyfriend is in Spirit World working for Koenma on probation." Cahadras answered.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Shinma yelled from her room.  
  
"Yet!" Sakura yelled. Luckily for her, she remembered that all she had to do was use her healing powers and the hangover would disappear, until next time. Unfortunately, she would feel like shit for a while.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Sakura jumped up from the floor.  
  
"If you need me, I'll be making fun of Shinma-chan." She said before walking off towards Shinma's room.  
  
"Those two can be so immature." Cahadras mumbled.  
  
"Yet you find the strength to live with them."  
  
A loud crash and Sakura cussing were heard moments after. Sakura walked out of the room holding her head.  
  
"Damn, she gets bitchy when we talk bout her lover."  
  
A vase flew out of the room and hit Sakura in the back of the head. The door slammed behind Sakura, as she lay swirly eyed on the floor saying "Oro." (A little Rurouni Kenshin for ya'll.)  
  
^_^  
  
"What does the toddler want now?" Yusuke asked, walking with his hands behind his head.  
  
"Most likely a mission." Kurama said, earning a sigh from Yusuke.  
  
"What's the matter Detective?" Hiei asked. "Weren't you just whining about nothing to do?"  
  
"That was before I found something to do."  
  
Kurama sighed. "Watching a 3-day marathon of Baywatch is hardly constructive."  
  
Kuwabara gaped at Yusuke. "You were watching Baywatch, without me?"  
  
"You were sleeping." Yusuke pointed out.  
  
"I can't believe you're cheating on me!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and stared at Kuwabara.  
  
"Dude, you've been watching to many soaps." Yusuke said. "Lay off them while you still have a chance to keep your sanity."  
  
"But how will I ever know if Rose chooses Leo or Mark and if Melanie ever finds her long lost evil twin step sister, Eve?"  
  
"Is that even possible?" Hiei asked. "Twin step sister?"  
  
"It's not possible." Kurama said.  
  
"Ahhh, let's stop talking bout Kuwabara's gay soaps." Yusuke yelled and walked away.  
  
Kurama and Hiei shrugged and followed. Kuwabara stood there with his mouth open in shock. No soap operas? His life was truly over. He stood there horrorstruck for a few moments before he realized everyone had left him and started running to catch up.  
  
When the group entered Koenma's office they were met by dozens of busy ogres rushing by with stacks of papers in hand. Koenma was in teenage form since it was easier to grab papers like that then when he was in baby form.  
  
"What is it this time?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Koenma looked up from the stacks of paperwork.  
  
"I only want to explain this once and I'll explain it when your team members arrive."  
  
Kurama looked around. "If I'm not mistaken, all four of us are here."  
  
"Well, this mission is going to be hard so I thought it would be best to add a few more people."  
  
"What?!" Yusuke yelled. "We don't need anybody else!"  
  
"Well I think you do so you will have more people to work with!" Koenma yelled back.  
  
Before Yusuke could respond a crashing came.  
  
"There goes father's vase." Koenma whined and laid his head on his desk.  
  
"Sakura, you idiot! We're going to have to pay for that!" A girl's voice screamed.  
  
"Sorry. My bad, my bad."  
  
"Stop taking my word." Another female's voice rang through the halls.  
  
This time it was a male's voice.  
  
"I didn't take your word. I can't help it when my throat makes that noise."  
  
"There! You just said it again!"  
  
The doors crashed open as a body flew into them. The boy stood up only to be tackled by a girl with dark blue hair with silver highlights, fox ears and a foxtail.  
  
Another crash was heard and pieces of another vase flew past the door.  
  
"Ohhh, 3 points baby!"  
  
"Stop swinging that damn bat around."  
  
A girl with ankle length cheery red hair, fox ears, and a foxtail with a bat in hand ran in the room to be followed by a girl with ankle length silver hair and two dog-ears. The silver haired girl grabbed the bat from the other girl and hit her with it.  
  
"Ow. Why'd you do that Shinma-chan?"  
  
Shinma growled. "I am so not paying for the damages! You'll pay for it yourself this time Sakura!"  
  
"You don't love me anymore." Sakura whined.  
  
"You got that right." Shinma said and threw the bat at Sakura, who caught it easily and shoved it into her pocket where it disappeared.  
  
Koenma glared at the four. "Ahem."  
  
Everyone ignored him.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
No response.  
  
"Will you four shut up already?!"  
  
The four stopped what they were doing and glared at Koenma.  
  
Koenma sighed. "Cahadras, can you please stop trying to kill Dan?"  
  
"Hn." Cahadras mumbled and stood up.  
  
"I'm so abused." Dan said standing up and taking a few steps away from Cahadras.  
  
Sakura looked around the room and noticed they weren't alone.  
  
"Yo Yusuke, how's it been?"  
  
Yusuke stared at her. "Wait, you're a, you're a youkai?"  
  
"Kitsune to be exact." She said swishing her tail around.  
  
Yusuke nodded. "I see."  
  
Cahadras rolled her eyes. "What do you want toddler?"  
  
"Oh yes." Koenma snapped his fingers and a boy with waist length silver hair and two dog-ears entered mumbling curses.  
  
"What do you want you royal pain in the ass?" He grumbled.  
  
Koenma glared at him.  
  
"Do you have the file, Inuko?"  
  
"Yeah." Inuko said and handed him a file. "Can I go now?"  
  
Koenma waved him off with his hand.  
  
Inuko snarled at him and turned around.  
  
"Hey Inuko." Shinma smiled shyly.  
  
Inuko stopped and smirked at her. "Hey Shinma."  
  
"Sooooo." Shinma said trying to buy time. "You still on probation?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'm still on probation too."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sakura sighed. This was going way to slow for her taste. She walked up to the two inu hanyous and wrapped her arms around them both.  
  
"So, when can we be expecting pups. You know I just can't wait to be an aunt." She asked and smiled sweetly.  
  
Shinma and Inuko stared at her in shock and blushed bright red. Inuko plucked her arm off of him and walked off.  
  
"Stupid bitch." He mumbled and left.  
  
Sakura chased after him and leaned out into the hallway.  
  
"Come on Inuko, don't be like that." She screamed.  
  
"I fucking hate you!"  
  
"I love you too Inu-honey."  
  
"You stupid bitch!" Shinma yelled. "You scared away MY man!" Shinma tackled Sakura and the two started to fight.  
  
"Those two seriously need counseling." Dan muttered.  
  
"They won't take it." Cahadras said.  
  
"What a shame." Hiei said.  
  
"What would you know about them?" Cahadras angrily asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Don't take my word!"  
  
"It's my word bitch."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Slut."  
  
Cahadras gaped at him before tackling him. In seconds the two were hitting, kicking, elbowing, and biting, anything they could think of to bring pain to each other.  
  
"Doesn't then seem familiar?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It happened the first time we met them." Kurama reminded.  
  
"Oh yeah. Now it seems so much more violent."  
  
"Stop!" Koenma yelled.  
  
The four froze. Shinma had a hold of Sakura's tail while Sakura was pulling Shinma's ear. Cahadras had her knee in Hiei's gut and Hiei's fist was centimeters from connecting with Cahadras' face.  
  
"Can I just explain the mission and then you all can fight all you want?" Koenma asked.  
  
Sakura and Shinma shrugged and stood up and started dusting each other off telling each other of their weak spots and what to improve on.  
  
Cahadras and Hiei moved away reluctantly, fore they both wanted to kill each other.  
  
"We need all of you to stop these demons from taking over the world." Koenma said. (Oh wow, how original -_-)  
  
"She thought of it first!" Sakura and Shinma screamed, pointing at each other.  
  
Koenma raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't talking about you two."  
  
"Well." Sakura laughed nervously. "This puts us in an awkward position."  
  
Shinma rung her hands together.  
  
"Very much so."  
  
Koenma cleared his throat.  
  
"Anyways, you all must stop them before they do just that. This folder should tell you everything you need to know." He placed it on the desk and slid it forward and Kurama picked it up.  
  
"Why does this remind me off an action movie?" Shinma asked. "There's just something about the sliding the folder on the desk that gives it all away."  
  
"Don't ask me." Sakura said, her tail bobbing from behind Koenma's desk. "Hey, he has a mini fridge behind here. Wait, where's the alcohol?!"  
  
"Get out of there!" Koenma screamed.  
  
Sakura stood up and kicked the fridge door closed and walked back to her friends.  
  
"Don't get mad now. Remember, breathe in, breathe out."  
  
"Get out, all of you! NOW!" Koenma yelled. He was now officially pissed for 3 reasons. Number 1, his office was ¾ destroyed from Hiei, Cahadras, Shinma, and Sakura and their fight matches. Number 2, he had more work then he started out with. Number 3, his secret mini-fridge had been discovered.  
  
"I think he's mad." Kuwabara whispered.  
  
"No, you think." Yusuke muttered.  
  
"Freedom!" Shinma yelled and ran out into the hall.  
  
"Well." Dan said. "That was random."  
  
"She's just a random type of person." Cahadras told him.  
  
Shinma poked her head in.  
  
"You guys coming?"  
  
"I'm not a guy." Sakura yelled.  
  
"Could have fooled me."  
  
Sakura glared at her. "You're dead Shinma no baka!" She said before running after Shinma.  
  
"I bet by the time we get out there, the whole hallway will be destroyed." Yusuke said.  
  
Kurama shook his head. "No deal, everyone already knows that it's going to be destroyed."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Everyone who was left in the room (besides Koenma) walked out into the hall where Sakura was sitting on Shinma's stomach painting her claws black.  
  
"Get off me." Shinma whined.  
  
"Not until you admit it." Sakura said.  
  
"I will not admit it."  
  
"Come on. You know it's true."  
  
"I will not admit lies."  
  
"Denial is the first step to admitting."  
  
"I do NOT love Inuko!"  
  
"Uh huh, sure, right, whatever. We all know you do."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do to."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do to."  
  
Dan sighed. "This will take awhile. We should probably take a look at the folder while they argue."  
  
"Where should we review it at?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Our place." Cahadras said and started walking away.  
  
"Why there?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Because I said so." Cahadras glared at him, daring him to disagree.  
  
"Well, I guess it's settled." Kurama said and followed Dan and Cahadras.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged and followed. Hiei stayed back moping for awhile before following reluctantly.  
  
"Should we leave them there?" Kurama asked, looking back at the two.  
  
"They're big girls." Cahadras said. "Let them find their own way home."  
  
As the group left Shinma and Sakura's voices were still heard.  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do to."  
  
^_^  
  
Damn, that was long, breaking 11 pages. I told you I would make a longer chapter and did I deliver, yes I did.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	6. So It Begins

A/N~ Sorry for the wait people but some serious things have happened and so I didn't much think of updating but since it's Christmas break I can update all I want.  
  
Disclaimer~ Go back to any of the other chapters.  
  
~  
  
~A Park In The Middle States Of The U.S.A~  
  
"So what do you think?" A man with moss green hair and black eyes asked, scanning over the park that held children, teens, and adults.  
  
"I think it will work nicely." Another man said. He had light purple hair and magenta eyes. "Has the boss ever steered us wrong?"  
  
"So, we begin." The first man said, unsheathing two katanas.  
  
^_^  
  
"This is their leader? This little pansy?" Yusuke asked, barely able to keep from laughing at the man in the picture. The man had long, light pink hair and bright pink eyes. He looked like a toothpick, hells he was a toothpick. Compared to him, Keiko looked like Hercules.  
  
Kuwabara on the other hand was rolling on the ground laughing his head off. You could hear his painful gasps for air quite easily.  
  
Hiei, Dan, and Cahadras were all gaping at the picture. How was this guy suppose to be one of the most powerful Youkai lords and have an army set on destroying the human world so he can rule?  
  
Kurama stayed silent lost in his own thoughts but he couldn't help thinking. 'People think I look like a female, look at this guy. Or, at least I think it's a guy.'  
  
Yusuke spoke up exactly what Kurama was thinking.  
  
"This, uh, thing is just so. Kurama, whoever said you looked like a chick has obviously never seen this guy, and they disserve to be shot."  
  
Kurama looked over at Yusuke.  
  
"Then I suppose is our last time speaking. We'll really miss you Yusuke."  
  
"I didn't mean me. I mean yeah, I thought you looked kinda girly the first time I saw you, but come on, that was before I saw this guy. You understand right?"  
  
Kurama opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by someone poking his face.  
  
"I see no resemblance to a chick." Sakura, who had just appeared on top of the couch behind Kurama, said. "Sure, he has long hair but still, you can tell by the face." She poked him again to prove her point.  
  
"Welcome back." Dan said. "So how'd you get here?"  
  
"Oh, I have my ways." She placed both of her hands on Kurama's head and pushed herself, doing a handspring over him and landed on the coffee table. She kneeled down and picked up the picture. "Wow, she's pretty." She said examining the picture.  
  
"The she that you refer to." Dan said. "Is actually a guy."  
  
"Kyaaa!" Sakura screamed and fell off the table as the picture flew from her grip. "That's disgusting. It's like a cross-dresser. No it's worse, cross-dressers get me into casinos and are hella cool but this guy, oh the horror."  
  
Cahadras looked at the girl twitching on the ground. "It's like living back in Vegas isn't it."  
  
"No, there were lights and shiny things there."  
  
Kurama's eyes brightened a little at the mentioning of shiny things.  
  
"Where's the other chick?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Who knows." Cahadras said. "She probably got lost again."  
  
"Nope, nope, I'm here." Shinma said walking into the room.  
  
"I won't even ask where you came from." Dan said.  
  
"Nice to know you care." Shinma said and walked over to the table. She picked up the glass vase filled with callalilies and threw it at Sakura, which made a direct hit with her head.  
  
"Owie." Sakura whined. "Why must you hurt me so."  
  
Shinma didn't answer, instead she walked over to a closet and opened it to reveal similar glass vases stacked on the shelves. She grabbed on and walked into the kitchen. When she returned it was filled with water. She walked over to the floored Sakura and picked up the flowers then placed them into the new vase.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama just stared at this odd behavior. Who really kept a closet full of glass vases?  
  
Shinma dusted herself off.  
  
"There, good as new."  
  
"Except for my head." Sakura yelled.  
  
"No one cares."  
  
Hie was ready to hightail it out of there. To many crazy people and all in the same room, especially the Cahadras girl. She kept giving him death glares, which he would return. He wasn't about to get shown up by this girl.  
  
Cahadras' headband started to glow then died down. She then glared at Hiei.  
  
"So you think we're crazy huh?"  
  
"Damn strait."  
  
"Oh, I'll show you crazy." She yelled and dived at him, which led to a battle rumble.  
  
Sakura sat up.  
  
"I love free entertainment."  
  
"Don't you think you should do something about that glass." Kurama pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah." Sakura snapped her fingers and the glass disappeared. "All done."  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Yusuke asked and picked up a large book that was 12x13 inches and at least 6 inches thick. The cover was made of oak and had strange, ancient carvings in it.  
  
"What if I told you that was my life history?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"Then you must be older then I thought, and by the looks of it you're not very old."  
  
"Only a few hundred years, I lost count a while back. I'm just joking about the life story. It's my Book of Shadows."  
  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Your Book Of what?"  
  
"Book Of Shadows. I'm Wiccan, you gotta problem with that?"  
  
"And what does it do?"  
  
Sakura walked over to him and grabbed the book. She placed it on the table and opened it.  
  
"It holds spells, rituals, all that good stuff."  
  
Yusuke looked at the words.  
  
"All I understand is blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. What in hells is this writing?"  
  
"It's the ancient Kitsune language." Kurama said looking it over. "Did you make this?"  
  
"Yep." Sakura said proudly.  
  
"Then you must be as old as you say you are. The ones who spoke this died centuries ago."  
  
"Yeah, my family."  
  
"You must be older then 900 years."  
  
Sakura put her hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I ain't that old. More on the lines of four or five hundred."  
  
"But these people died before you were even born then."  
  
"Or so you think. My family has passed it down generation from generation so it never died."  
  
"If only I understood what you were talking about then I could take part of this discussion." Dan said.  
  
Shinma nodded.  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
"Something's missing." Yusuke said.  
  
"What would that be?" Kurama asked.  
  
"It's to quiet. Where's Kuwabara?"  
  
The group (besides Hiei and Cahadras) looked around and found there was no Kuwabara.  
  
"Did he runaway?" Shinma asked.  
  
"He went into Sakura's room." Dan said.  
  
"My room? Why in hells is he in my room?" Sakura asked. Her eyes widened as it struck her. There was an actual guy in her room, without her supervision, doing things. She placed her hand in her pocket and brought out her bat. "Now, he dies." She said and toke off towards her room.  
  
Shinma laughed nervously. "Heh heh, she doesn't like guys in her room, touching her things. She also doesn't like them in her space, her little bubble, which is very big. She has her reasons."  
  
"Sucks to be Kuwabara." Yusuke whistled.  
  
Sakura soon entered dragging Kuwabara by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"He was playing my PS2. Not only that, but he was playing Final Fantasy X- 2." She screamed. "Although he did get me further and get three more spheres and saved every chance he got. Plus raise the levels on all of my girls and get more garmetgrids that's beside the point. He was still in my room and therefore, I get to kill him."  
  
"Now is that really appropriate?" Kurama asked.  
  
"But he was in my room, and he touched stuff."  
  
"He played your game, and helped you out. Now is that really something to kill him over?"  
  
"But he was in my room, an he touched stuff."  
  
"Yes, we know. Just don't kill him."  
  
Sakura looked from Kurama to Kuwabara before releasing him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Can I go play that again?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No." Sakura snapped.  
  
"Someone's cranky."  
  
"Bite me kitty boy."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Sakura hit the bat against her hand.  
  
"I'm still armed, are you sure you want to push me?"  
  
Kuwabara toke a step back and shock his head.  
  
"That's a good boy."  
  
A sudden beeping brought everyone's attention towards Yusuke (including Hiei and Cahadras). He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his communicator then flipped it open.  
  
"Yusuke!" Botan yelled.  
  
"You don't have to yell Botan." Yusuke told her.  
  
"Yes, I know but it's very urgent."  
  
"What is it Botan?" Kurama asked.  
  
"The demons that you're after. They just attacked a park in the U.S. They killed over 400 people who were there. One-third of them were only children under 10."  
  
Shinma and Sakura gasped and looked at each other with wide-eyes.  
  
"They said it was only the beginning. All of you had better get on it before they can kill anymore innocent people." Botan said before the screen went blank.  
  
No one said anything, just stared and the empty screen.  
  
Sakura growled and punched the wall next to her. Her fist went right through it before she pulled it out and walked off towards her room.  
  
Cahadras answered what everyone had been thinking.  
  
"Something that happened in the past. Something's bring back memories."  
  
Dan placed his head in his hands and stared at the ground.  
  
"Let's go." Yusuke said standing up. "The sooner we kill them the better. Unless you want them to kill more people."  
  
Kurama stood up.  
  
"Agreed. Shinma, if you could go get Sakura then we can be on out way."  
  
Shinma nodded and headed towards Sakura's room.  
  
Without anyone's noticing, Dan's eyes were slowly changing.  
  
^-^  
  
A/N~ Well there you go. They're finally off to their mission, some especially pissed. Oh joy. 


End file.
